1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label for concealing information, e.g., a security number for check cards and the like, and more particularly, to a label wherein information can be made visible by removing a layer of the label.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous instances where it is desirable to guard against information being accessed by unauthorized persons. When sending security numbers for check or credit cards for example, the account holder is provided with a Personal Identification Number (PIN) which is imprinted on a piece of paper, this number being used by the account holder, e.g., for obtaining money from cash dispensers or for dealing with his account. In general, such PINs are employed for protecting personal data from unauthorized access. The provision of such PINs is therefore handled in an extremely discreet manner which is why the PINs, which are usually printed on a slip of paper, are concealed.
To this end, it has been possible for some time to cover up the information, a security number for example, with an opaque ink film. This ink film can be removed again by rubbing it off so that the previously concealed information is revealed once more. This ink film is frequently applied to a label which is then stuck over the information. One example of such a label is disclosed in DE 197 05 380. Here, the ink film is located on a preferably transparent base layer which may consist of a film of synthetic material for example. One then sticks this label over the information needing to be concealed. As an alternative, it is possible for the information that needs to be concealed to be provided on that surface of the base layer to which the ink film will be applied. If the base layer is located between the information and an opaque ink film which is to be removed by a rubbing action, then the information will not be damaged by the removal of the ink film. Since the ink film is removed irreversibly by the rubbing action, it will be apparent from its condition as to whether or not an unauthorized person has touched it.
In terms of security, however, this solution gives rise to certain misgivings. There is a danger that an unauthorized person might remove the ink film by rubbing it away, learn about the information located there below and then conceal this information again by applying fresh ink. Thus, the mere presence of an ink film provides no guarantee as to the originality of this ink film.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a label of the type mentioned herein above in which the authenticity, i.e., the original state of the ink film that is irreversibly removable by rubbing, is immediately recognizable by simple inspection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an authentication mark which is attached or applied to the scratch layer. By removing the scratch layer, this authentication mark will be damaged or destroyed so that one can see at once whether the scratch layer has been interfered with on a previous occasion.
In accordance with a further object of the present invention, the authentication mark can be a written word or character set, a picture element, a hologram or a pattern, and can be a single color or multicolored.
In accordance with yet a further object of the present inanition, the adhesive layer is attached to a plurality of locations which do not overlap the information that is to be concealed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adhesive layer which is transparent, thereby making the information located thereunder visible in the case where the adhesive layer is applied over an extensive area of the surface of a transparent base layer.
Prior art scratch layers crumble into crumb-like bits when the layer is rubbed for the purposes of removing it. Insofar as cleanliness is concerned, this is hardly a satisfactory solution. If, however, the scratch layer is provided with some contact adhesive, then the crumbs resulting from the rubbing action will stick together thanks to this contact adhesive thereby ensuring that the detachment of the scratch layer will occur in a clean and tidy manner. For this reason, in accordance with another object of the present invention, the scratch layer incorporates a contact adhesive.
In accordance with another object of the invention, provision is made for the layer of adhesive to correspond to the shape of the sealed region. Prior to use, this layer of adhesive may be protected by means of a protective, adhesive-repelling or adhesive-rejecting film. The adhesive layer may also be arranged on the object to which the label is to be attached.
According to the present invention, there is provided a label for concealing information including a base layer, information to be concealed provided on the base layer, an adhesive layer, and a scratch layer. The scratch layer is irreversibly removable from the base layer by rubbing. An authentication mark is attached to the scratch layer.